Midnight Song
by Waiyi
Summary: Ichigo was in mid slumber until he heard a silent rant down stairs. who could it be? [IchigoxRukia]R&R plz One shot


Midnight Song

(A/N:) Just inspired. Inspired by "I Cry" by Yuri Chika and suggested that you listen to that song while reading this D

* * *

It was night. The waxing moon was the only thing glowing against the pitch black sky of Karakura city night life. 

Nothing made a sound in the Kurosaki household, there Kurosaki Ichigo was in between dream land and reality. He just couldn't sleep, He was thinking about the certain midget that changed his life forever. It haunted him forever since the day he saved her from the execution. "Why did I saved her? Was it out of friendship?Family? Debt? or...Love?" said Ichigo as he blushed at his last thought."Love? well she did changed your world for the better...wait...why am I thinking about this? She's alive and I don't have that sad feeling any more, she made the rain go away..." With that Ichigo threw his head into his pillow until he heard some one singing.

Slowly he crept slowly to the sweet voice to find it was Rukia."Damn baka Ichigo, he's making me more human, more vulnerable, just driving me crazy..grrrr...that idiot. He's making my heart throb, breathe quicken, fall head over heels blushing at him. I hate that I met him, changed his fate and tore him away from a normal life, yet I don't regret meeting him" Rukia then took a quick breathe of air then started to whisper some thing softly yet able to decipher.

"Every night I find it so hard to sleep  
Cause I keep thinking of you  
And these feelings from deep  
Oh baby I try to hide all these feelings for you  
I keep them all out of sight  
I don't know what else to do 

So I cry  
But nobody hears me I cry  
It's my only solution I cry  
To all this confusion I cry  
With all of my heart I cry. Sometimes I wonder in the blink of a night  
Would you be waiting to love me  
Would you give it a try  
I don't know how it's to show you  
That I'm not good be real  
I'll be eternally faithful  
Forever I feel

So I cry  
But nobody hears me I cry  
It's my only solution I cry  
To all this confusion I cry  
With all of my heart I cry

No one can tell me that I may be wrong  
Cause I know in my heart  
This feeling still running strong

Can't get you out of my head  
Can't get you out of my heart  
Can't get you out of my life  
No matter it fell apart

So I cry  
But nobody hears me I cry  
It's my only solution I cry  
To all this confusion I cry  
With all of my heart I cry

But nobody hears me I cry  
It's my only solution I cry  
To all this confusion I cry  
With all of my heart I cry"Rukia finished softly as she began to journey back upstairs to Yuzu and Karin's room.

"Neh Ichigo you heard huh?"Rukia said horsely

"Yea..."

"...Well?" Rukia said not facing him with her bangs in her face

"Same here...Rukia.." Ichigo said blushing

The blushing Rukia then looked up to him then punched him in the gut."Baka don't catch me saying mushy stuff."

"Well couldn't help checking out the noise, I thought it was a robber ranting about quietly about a diabolical plan"

"Baka Ichigo" Rukia said slapping him.

"OUCH..shit...midget...you still punch hard" Ichigo whispered hoarsely.

Five minutes past , Ichigo and Rukia were both silent."So what do we do now?""may..maybe we should start..dating" Ichigo said with a blush and a scowl plastered on his face,"But first lets go to sleep...we have thing's to do tomorrow" Ichigo said quickly as he dragged Rukia to the stairs.

As they reached the top floor, Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other. Letting go of each other's hands they stared. Slowly they inched their faces closer together, then softly Ichigo pressed his lips to her cheek, pulling away quickly Ichigo turned around "Night Rukia"" Good night Ichigo" Rukia said smiling as they departed.

Turning away from Ichigo Rukia then touched the cheek that was kissed, then noticed Ichigo still staring at her, smirking. Rukia then quickly straighten out her goofy smile and Blushed as she headed back to bed.

* * *

(A/N): Getting sorta good huh? Well spir of Inspiration. Kind sweet and a lito OOC or Alot ..iono...tell me. Read and Review and If u didn't listen to the song with this then do so because missing out on a lot of the background mood-ish. 

Well so tired...12:58 a.m...Nite


End file.
